The present invention is directed to a wall-type phone mounting plate for a hospital bed, which attaches a phone to the top rail of the hospital bed, so that a patient may have ready and easy access to a phone while lying or sitting in bed.
Phone mounting plates for hospital beds are known, but all suffer from the disadvantage of not compensating for the lifting movement of the head portion of the bed, to which the phone is usually secured. As the head portion of the bed is raised or lowered, the phone mounted thereto by a bracket, or the like, is moved along with the head portion, such that it no longer may keep its vertical orientation. This can cause the receiver of the phone to fall off its catch, if the bed is lifted too much.